You Sunk My Battleship
by drella the black rose
Summary: Luka is left at home to "babysit" Gakupo. Again. [Gakupo x Luka]


Luka frowned when she realized what had happened earlier this morning. Having been working late last night, she had slept in a little bit since she didn't have any work to do today. But, it seemed that everyone else, save for herself and one other person, had left the large mansion early this morning to go do something else. And this wasn't the first time it happened.

She had read the note on the island in the kitchen at least five times. She prayed this was a dream. This could not be happening.

 _'Dear Luka,_

 _Everyone's a little bit busy today, and you were so tired we let you sleep!_

 _Make sure to take care of Gakupo!_

 _xo, Miku!'_

She wasn't going to have to babysit Gakupo _again_ , was she? With a scowl, the woman opened the fridge to dig up some food and then planned to go relax (probably in her room because if she stayed downstairs she wouldn't be able to escape her purple-haired nightmare) with a book. She tried to be speedy, because if she didn't make it to her room in time then -

"Luka!"

 _Damn it._

Her scowl intact, the woman turned around to face the man who was clearly excited to spend some quality time with her. His enthusiasm was genuine, that was for sure, and Luka applauded him on that - after all, not everyone could be so genuine about spending time with someone who was clearly often exasperated with you. But she guessed that was just Gakupo.

Letting out a loud, long sigh, she looked up at him, her long pink hair flying behind her, even when she had tried her best to confine it while she was sleeping. "What?"

Gakupo lifted his hands, holding out some kind of board game box to her. His eyes were beaming and he had a huge smile, not even faltering when he saw Luka's frown and furrowed brows.

"Will you play this with me?"

The pink haired woman stared deeply at the game, trying to decipher her options. When she thought about it, she really only had two; play the game and humor Gakupo, or stow away into her room and have him knock on her door and disturb her for the rest of the day. And she'd have to leave her room sometime - and she could only think of the horrors that would be invoked if Gakupo would be sitting at the door of her room all day. She shivered at the mere thought of it.

Raising a brow, the woman let out another sigh. "Fine."

* * *

"I can't believe you won _again_!"

Luka was _beyond_ frustrated. How could _Gakupo_ win this game, but she couldn't? She had been trying to keep her poker face up whenever he sunk a battleship or won a game, but she couldn't hide her fury anymore. She had lost at least three times, and the man across from her was getting more and more smug by the moment. And that was more infuriating than her constant losses.

"I guess I really sunk your battleship, huh, Luka?"

"If you want to live you will shut your mouth and never try those innuendos on me again."

With a muttered "yes m'am," Luka requested another round of the game, and kept doing so as her losses piled up. Even with the fury and anger she was experiencing, even Luka couldn't deny that she was having fun. In fact, they had played so many rounds of the game that by the time everyone had started to come home, Luka and Gakupo were still invested in the game, and didn't look up from their game.

Time flies when you're having fun, Luka would later admit begrudgingly.

* * *

 **I'm not even sorry about this. I have no shame about this. None at all. I saw this prompt on an otp prompt thing on tumblr and then these two came to mind and the very idea was so _ridiculous_ that I _had_ to write it.**

 **Luka probably won a few rounds, there, but for the most part she lost. Oh, Luka, lol. This is kind of based around that trope that used to be popular in the Gakuluka section of Vocaloid a few years ago - when the best thing you could do was leave Gakupo home alone with Luka, because it created some funny stuff to happen. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I don't own anything, save my writing.**

 **Thank you for reading xx**


End file.
